Brothers Forgive
by AJCrane
Summary: After Damian and Tim have another fight, Tim packs his bags and leaves. Guilt fills Damian when the family learns that within a moments of leaving the house, Tim was in a serious accident and is in critical condition. Will Damian be able to ask foregivness before it's too late? In six parts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Damian has broken his promise not to fight with Tim. Damian will have to face the consequences and learn that what you say you may not be able to take back. And all he may have left will be regrets. Will Tim survive so Damian can ask for forgiveness?

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

""Tim! Come back!" Dick cried as Tim left the cave.

"Let him go Grayson!" Damian stated.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"How can you say that? Of course he meant it. You know what he said to me."

"I know, but . . ." Dick started to say.

"You're too forgiving."

"And you're not forgiving enough," Dick pointed out. "Your brother deserves understanding."

"Understanding? What's to understand? His mother and father were weak, just like him. They probably deserved what they got."

"Did they deserve to be murdered?" Dick responded.

"What?" Damian's eyes narrowed.

"Both of Tim's parents were murdered. His mother drank poisoned water while they were prisoners of a voodoo priest. The man had no intention of releasing them. Tim's father was killed by Captain Boomerang; right in front of him. Jake Drake was trying to protect Tim. Did either of them deserve to die?"

"Tt."

"Don't scoff at me Damian," Dick stated. "We owe Tim our gratitude for discovering that Bruce wasn't dead, that he was stuck in time. And we owe him our gratitude for helping to bring him back from Darkseid's manipulations. If he hadn't Bruce would have died permanently."

"He owes me an apology," Damian stated.

"And you owe him. Look, you may not like him, but at least respect him for what he's done."

"He took over my father's company."

"Only so it would not end up in Ra's Al Ghul's hands."

"And Ra's Al Ghul is my grandfather. He would have gladly given Wayne Enterprises to me," Damian stated.

"No, he wouldn't," Dick stated, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Damian's rage grew, questioning is eldest brother.

"You are also a Wayne, and since you've been here, Ra's probably considers you a threat. Tim did what he could to protect the company."

"He should give it back to my father then."

Damian, this is immaterial right now," Dick stated. "You need to apologize to Tim."

"Not until he apologizes first," Damian replied.

"What you said hurt Tim far more deeply than you know," Dick said. "And he is right. You're an eleven-year-old brat that needs to learn some manners. Now, do I have to tell Father about this or are you going to apologize?"

Father, the thought of Dick telling his father that he and Tim had another fight soon after he made a promise to try to get along caused Damian to cringe. He wanted to show his father that his word could be trusted. With this latest event, his father was going to think the worst. Maybe what he said had gone too far. How was he to know that Drake's parents had been murdered? Tim never spoke of them. All Damian knew was that his father had adopted Tim. He assumed that Drake had been penniless, like Grayson, but when he heard about Drake Industries, he had been wrong. He still questioned why his father would adopt a pathetic fighter like Drake. Though he had to admit later when Drake had taken on his Grandfather, that Drake had guts. Grudgingly, Damian had to admit that Dick was right. He didn't like Tim but he could respect him.

Climbing up the steps to the Manor, Damian went in search of Tim.

'He probably went to his room.'

Damian climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed to Tim's room. He could see that the door was open as he moved down the hallway.

"Drake, we need to talk," Damian stated, but he stopped short when saw the condition of the room. Normally Tim was nearly as neat as he was when it came to his bedroom. Now it looked ransacked. The dresser had been emptied of its clothes, as if someone had opened it and hastily grabbed things as if they were in a hurry.. A few items had fallen on the floor apparently unnoticed by their owner. The closet door stood open as well. Though there was very little hanging in there, a couple of suits, a single pair of blue jeans, a T-shirt and sweatshirt, and two pairs of shoes, there was nothing else that gave any indication that a person lived in this room. The pictures that Tim had on his dresser were also gone. Though the bookshelf contained a lot of books, most were borrowed from the Manor's main library and some of the books were lent to Tim by Dick. Very little actually belonged to the older teen.

Noticing that the photos were also gone, Damian's gaze went back to the closet and he realized that Tim's suitcase was missing. In that instance, Damian realized that Tim was gone.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

Part 2

Damian was silent. He didn't know whether to be elated or regretful. Tim was gone, at least for a while. Right now, he didn't care where Tim had gone. All he was glad for was that the Manor would have a bit of piece and quiet.

'He probably went to that apartment that Father set up for him after his return. Drake will probably call later and complain to Grayson . . . Or Father,' Damian realized.

Instead of immediately going to tell Dick that Tim was gone, Damian went into his room instead and shut the door. He buried his face in a book, trying to ignore the fact that he knew that Tim had taken off. Several hours had slipped by without notice. Damian thought he heard his father's footsteps in the hall at one time, and his stomach began to cramp with anxiety. Did Father know? The footsteps, however passed his door without stopping. Damian breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe his Father wouldn't find out. There was no way he could go after Tim anyway. Father didn't want him using any of the vehicles in the cave. Besides he wasn't supposed to know how to drive or ride a motorcycle. Damian smiled at the memory of his mother teaching him those things when he was seven.

'Why do I need to learn how to drive, Mother?"

"Grayson, your rival knew how to drive at the age of eight."

"And why did he learn?"

"Your father taught him because he was the first."

"First? First what? You mean Grayson was his first son by another woman?"

"No, my son. Grayson was the first Robin, a distinguished title that should go to his true son. And no upstart false son is going to outshine the son of Bruce Wayne."

As things stood, Grayson had outshone them all, by the simple fact that he had grown into a man and had become his own person. Jason Todd had died but came back. Damian didn't understand how it happened, but that was long before he every came along. And as far as Jason Todd was concerned, he was a non-issue. And when Damian arrived a year and a half-ago, Drake had been Robin for four years during that time. He had defeated Drake that day, nearly killed him in fact.

'I should have, then Father would have seen how pathetic Drake really was.'

Damian couldn't understand why he hadn't killed him. Despite the fact that his father had said that he trusted Drake and that he was his adopted brother, Damian had held back that day. There had to be a reason why, but Damian couldn't fathom, even in himself why he did not kill Drake that day.

'Maybe it was because my father did trust Drake and I wanted him to trust me, but if I had killed him, Father would have sent me back.'

The sudden sound of a siren coming up the drive caused Damian to look out of his bedroom window. What were the police doing here? Damian's bedroom was closest to the stairs and the farthest from his father's bedroom. He exited from his room to see his father come down the hall and go down the stairs.

"What's going on Father?"

"I don't know, Damian. The police will only come to the house if they had to speak to Bruce Wayne, and anything associated with Wayne."

Damian stayed at the top of the stairs looking down into the foyer. Dick was also waiting with Alfred, curious as to what was going on. Damian could hear all of the conversation, just a name, Timothy Wayne. Why would the police be here about him? Damian's eyes narrowed but something in the pit of his stomach sank. Something had happened to Drake and inadvertently he had been the cause.

He watched his father get his suit jacket, but he also saw the look Dick Grayson had given him while he stood at the top of the stairs. He knew that look. It was the look that Grayson would give him whenever he was truly in trouble. It was a look that made Damian cringe. This time, there was more to the look, but Damian could not put his finger on what it could be. He turned away when suddenly Dick was standing in front of him. He had vaulted up to the top of the railing.

"Spill," Grayson said.

"There's nothing to tell,' Damian said turning away and trying to get around the aerialist.

"You know something. No one has seen Tim all day."

"Maybe he's in the library. You know how bookish Drake is."

Dick held up his hand that held one of his favorite books. "I've been in the library reading after we had our little talk. Tim never came in. Did you apologize to him?"

Damian kept his head turned away.

"I'll take that as a no," Dick answered.

Damian's head snapped up to protest, but then hid his head in shame. Grayson could always see through to the truth, which was why Damian was doing his best to hide what he knew, but he wasn't going to hide it very long,

"I went to apologize but . . ."

"But . . ." Dick coaxed.

"He was gone all right, end of story."

"Gone, where?"

"How do I know, I don't keep his social calendar," Damian shot back.

"Damian, if you know something . . ."

" . . .I don't! Don't give me the third degree. Check his room yourself."

"How long have you known?"

Damian didn't answer. He knew Grayson probably knew anyway. He always found out

"You should have told someone, Damian. We could have stopped him. Then he wouldn't . . . Never mind. Get your coat."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Tim is and you better hope he's still alive."

Continues With Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

Part 3

The hospital? That was something Damian hadn't expected.

"What happened?" Damian asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't hear everything when Bruce went and got his suit jacket, only that there was an accident and Tim was involved."

Damian stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. He didn't know what to say. That wasn't fully true Could his words have caused this? Did Tim leave because of what he said? What happened out there?

"I . . .I . . ."

"Damian, I don't want to hear any more of your "explanations." Dick stated. "Tim needs us, so let's go."

Damian was silent the whole way as Dick drove them to the hospital. As they drove along the main road to Gotham, they could see police lights up ahead. There was still a police presence at what was the accident scene. Before passing the scene completely, Dick pulled over and parked the car.

"Stay in the car," Dick said as he pulled out his police badge from the glove compartment. Damian watched his brother as he moved over toward where the officers were taking measurements and writing up a report. Damian couldn't hear what was going on, but his sharp eyes spied Tim's damaged motorcycle. Strewn all over the area were the contents of Tim's suitcase. There was no other vehicle present on the scene.

'A hit and run,' Damian thought. 'Someone tried to kill him.'

With that thought, something inside Damian twisted and a hollow emptiness sank into the pit of his stomach. He could feel his heart quicken and his breath came in quick short gasps. He gulped down air and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his fingers into the closed sockets to keep from crying. Guilt engulfed him as he realized that his words played a part in Tim leaving.

'I've got to see him.'

Damian wasn't aware when Dick returned to the car until the engine started and they were once more heading toward Gotham.

"What . . . what did they say?" Damian asked trying to keep the emotion from his voice, but failing miserably.

"They think it was a hit and run," Dick answered.

It was just as Damian surmised.

"They will be taking impressions of the tire tracks. There were some clear ones since the ground was soft in that area. I told them to forward the information to my desk."

"The highway patrol would be the ones to investigate, would they not?" Damian asked having just studied about the various branches of law enforcement.

Maybe," Dick stated. "But this did not look like any average hit and run. And you do remember earlier last year what Tim did to secure Bruce's company and the fact that he fingered two crooked cops working with gangs that Tim was trying to work with through his Neon Knights Wayne Foundation project."

"So, you believe this was not a random act," Damian asked.

"Apparently you do, too," Dick added, looking up into the rear view mirror so he could see Damian in the back seat.

"No, I . . ."

"Don't try to hide it Damian. I can see it in your eyes. You were trying not to cry."

With those words a single tear fell down Damian's cheek along with another.

"If you tell Grayson, I will murder you in your sleep," Damian scowled, shaking a finger at his older brother. Then his mouth became a narrow line with a familiar familiar frown. " . . . I . . . I . . . Didn't mean . . . for this to happen. I . . . Didn't expect him . . . to leave."

"A sharp tongue can cut deeper than any knife," Dick stated. "I should know."

"I do not understand."

"When I was in college and came home for winter break, I got a call from the Titans. The mission took longer than expected and I ran late. Batman didn't want to hear any excuse, but he didn't tell me what was going on either. Anyway, after the mission was over, when we got back to the cave, he laid into me and I argued with him over his definition of commitment. We said some pretty awful things to each other and the next thing I knew, he fired me. We didn't speak for almost a year. Within that same year, he . . . replaced me . . . with Jason. Needless to say, both of us were hurt and neither of us knew how to resolve what had happened. And it took nearly three years. We did eventually resolve some things. A knife wound takes weeks to heal depending on the depth of the cut. Harsh words used to wound can take much longer to heal, and even then that wound is far more fragile. It never completely heals, while a knife wound . . . that can leave a visible scar and eventually the scar will fade. The scar in here," Dick pointed toward the center of his chest. "That's hidden and well, that it can remain raw and open for a very long time."

"I think I understand," Damian replied.

"I hope so, for both you and Tim's sake," Dick stated.

"For mine?"

"The one who wields the knife can also get cut," Dick stated. "And the one who wounds with sharp words will also be cut deep if not more so, because the tongue is double edged."

"Those are not your words, Grayson," Damian stated.

"You're right. A Shaolin Priest told me those words a long time ago. They do speak truth. We're almost to the hospital."

"Grayson, please don't tell Father what happened between Drake and I," Damian pleaded.

"It's not my place to tell him what happened," Dick said. "Knowing Bruce, and seeing the contents of Tim's suitcase all over the road, Bruce knows all ready. And if you don't say something to him soon, you know it will go worse for you. Own up to what you did. Take responsibility with no excuses and Bruce might go easy. Neither of us expected the accident. If you expect Bruce to trust you, you have to be honest."

"I . . . I know. I'm just afraid . . ."

"Afraid of what?"

"That he'll send me back," Damian stated in a near whisper.

"I was afraid at one time that Bruce would send me back to the Center if I screwed up, but . . . He's not like that. He might not trust you to do certain things . . . But he won't send you back."

'How do you know?" Damian questioned.

"We'll talk later," Dick stated. "We're at the hospital and I think we need to concentrate on Tim for now."

"Very well," Damian answered, but the next opportunity he got, Damian was going to demand an answer.

Continues With Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

Part 4

"Bruce?" Dick and Damian approached the distraught father. "How's Tim?"

"He's in ICU. He's in critical condition. He's got a broken arm, a broken leg, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a severe concussion. He's got bruising to the chest as well. They put him in ICU to keep him sedated and to watch him due to the concussion. He's been put on life support to help with breathing."

"We saw the accident scene driving into Gotham," Dick stated. "I don't think it was an accident."

"You mean to tell me . . ."

"Yes."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know."

"I want you to find out who did this," Bruce said, his eyes narrowing and his face becoming a hard mask.

"You're not going to check into this yourself?"

"You had the foresight to stop at the accident scene. I wish I had, but I don't think I can keep a level head right now."

Dick was surprised at the confession. This really shook Bruce up. He hadn't seen him this shaken up in a long time, not since Jason . . . "Okay, Bruce. Though they might not let me take the case," Dick said.

"You're on Gordon's special task force. If you tell them this wasn't an ordinary accident . . ."

"Bruce, they know Tim's my brother," Dick stated. "They may question my objectivity."

"Then do it another way," Bruce said.

Dick knew without questioning further what Bruce meant, and he quickly left to do his father's bidding, despite wanting to see his younger brother. Damian stayed by his father's side until the older man could no longer keep his head up. Bruce had fallen asleep in his chair. It was an opportunity for him to really know if his father was exaggerating Drake's condition. Maybe all Drake had were scrapes and bruises, but why should his father look so worried? And why put Drake in ICU?

Damian entered Tim Drake's hospital room. It was dark and there were sounds of machines that Damian didn't recognize. He moved closer to the bed and his eyes became wider. Father had not exaggerated. Tim Drake . . . no Tim Wayne was indeed hooked up to life support. His left arm was in a sling and his right leg was also in a cast with pins. His father had not said that Tim's right leg had been broken in more than one place. Damian drew closer to see that Tim's face was also bruised. He had two black eyes and there was swelling on one cheek. The scrapes on his face and arms gave evidence that Tim must have tumbled on the ground. Hadn't Drake worn any protective clothing? What was his brother thinking?

What disturbed Damian the most was hearing the sound the respirator helping Tim to breath. It was unnatural. Tim was so still. Though Tim wasn't a tall person, barely five feet ten inches, he was muscular. Seeing him lying in a hospital bed, pale and wrapped in bandages, caused Damian to think about what Dick had said.

'Did I cause this?' Damian thought. 'Surely I did not, but . . .'

Damian could not help but think of Tim's frame of mind when he left the Manor.

'He had been angry because of me. He might not have seen the driver of the car. I caused this just as surely as if I had driven that car.'

Damian was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as an alarm went off. He watched as Tim started to convulse. He was suddenly shoved aside as doctors and nurses rushed into the room followed by his father.

"What's happening?"

"He's gone into some kind of arrest," the Doctor stated. "Please, Mr. Wayne, get your son out of here. We need room to work."

"No!" Damian suddenly shouted out. 'I'm not leaving."

"Damian," Bruce stated. "We're only in the way."

"But . . . Tim . . ." Damian started to say, using Tim's first name, which he rarely done.

"It will be okay. They will let us know."

Let us know? Damian hoped for the first time that it wouldn't be the worst. He kept his eyes focused on Tim as his father dragged him from the room. Once the door was shut, Damian wriggled from his father's grasp and ran.

"Damian!"

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

Part 5

"Damian!"

Damian heard his father cry out, but the boy wasn't ready to face him. He ran down the hall and through a set of doors leading to the roof deck. There was no one there, and he was grateful for it. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, to understand the cold lump that had dropped into the pit of his stomach. Seeing Tim in that hospital bed did something to Damian that he wasn't quite sure he understood. Ever since he arrived in Gotham and at his father's house, he and Tim had been at odds. He even tried to fight Tim for the title of Robin as if it was some sort of contest. He since learned that assumption had been wrong. Even so, at every turn he and Tim seemed to be at odds with each other.

Damian did not understand why it was so. He had seem Tim's skills in the field and realized the only reason he beat Tim that first time, was because Tim really didn't want to fight him, so why did he continue to goad Timothy Drake into a fight? He did not understand what it was about the older teen that caused Damian to needle him until he got a reaction. Sometimes their fights would get out of hand, but there were plenty of times out of earshot and out of sight from the others that Damian would show some respect for the older teen. This time, however, something was different. Seeing Tim lying in that hospital bed and realizing that he may very well had contributed to Tim's state caused a cold, hard lump of guilt to drop into the pit of Damian's stomach.

Extreme guilt raged in him and all he wanted to do was make right what had been done. If Tim died, surely his father would only see him as a murderer. He would blame Tim's death on him because of the argument they had. Tim had said some awful things to Damian and in turn Damian had also lashed out, saying things just as hurtful, just as cruel. But what Tim had said was no more than the simple truth. Damian had killed before in the course of his training. It was either kill or be killed. That was his grandfather's motto. You either become the best or you become fodder for those who are the best. His mother had taught him about his birthright, that he was the son of the prince of Gotham and the son of a prince of the desert. It was the birthright of a prince to rule over those who aren't born of royalty. His grandfather taught him that a prince must rule with an iron hand, but his father's teachings were different. Bruce taught Damian that a prince didn't always rule, but always treated people justly and honestly, and even with compassion. The prince of Gotham was more than just its figurehead, he was a knight fighting for those who could not fight for themselves, and he was their protector.

Damian's image of his father 's world was confusing. He didn't understand at first why his father would take in boys who did not have any lineage to speak of. What did his father see in Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Timothy Wayne to have him "adopt" them and call them his sons? Grayson came from a poor acrobatic family that had been part of a second rate circus. What was his story that caused Father to take him in? Jason Todd, he knew nothing about the man. All he knew was that Todd was a few years older than Drake. He knew that Todd died by the Joker's hand, and somehow came back to life. Jason had issues with anger, which Damian could understand, and yet he really didn't know much about Jason Todd.

Only Tim Drake may have had the bloodline worthy to be called a Wayne and yet the older teen didn't appear to have the backbone to carry out what should be done. And yet Drake was respected far more than Damian, all because he followed their father's code of ethics and honor.

'Their father's?' That thought startled him. Since when did he begin to see Tim Drake as his brother? Drake had what Damian should have had by right of his birth . . . And that was the problem. His father voiced to him that he needed to earn respect and trust; that what Damian believed to be his birthright and entitlement wasn't. Tim had earned his father's trust and respect. He had done that, had been doing that . . . before Damian knew that Drake even existed. With his mother's information, Damian thought he would be taking on Jason Todd, but the boy had died at the hands of the Joker when Damian was just beginning his training at the age of three.

When Damian was old enough, all she told him was that it was his birthright to fight at his father's side and that he would be the one to persuade his father that Bruce was Ra's al Ghul's chosen heir. It was Damian's job to bring his Mother and Father together. His mother, however, had set a trap and if his father didn't choose, then his father would not see Damian ever again. But his Mother didn't count on her plans backfiring.

'She nearly got both of us killed,' he thought.

Now all Damian could think about were her words to him when he returned to Gotham and to his father's house. "You failed . . . You are no longer my son or an Al Ghul," only this time in Damian's mind he twisted the words to reflect the situation he found himself in. "You killed your brother," the voice of his father echoed in his head. "You are no longer my son. You are no longer a Wayne. Leave my house."

Tears of anguish fell down Damian's cheeks. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he hid his face.

'I'm s-s-s-sorry, F-F-Father," Damian wailed. "I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" Bruce had come up behind his son as he sat on the edge of the roofline.

"We . . . argued . . . I said some things," Damian stated, ashamed. "Please, Father . . . Don't send me away . . ."

"Damian, I'm not going to send you away," Bruce gently said. "I came to find you to let you know your brother is awake. He's asking for you."

Damian swallowed at those words, becoming nervous. What would his brother say? Would he blame him for what happened?

"I . . . I don't know if I can face him," Damian stated.

"Damian, whatever happened between you two, Tim isn't going to hold it against you."

"He left Father, because of me . . . Because of . . ."

"Did you cause the accident?" Bruce interrupted his son.

" . . . No . . . But . . ."

"Damian, someone else did that. And Dick is searching for the one responsible."

"I should have gone with him," Damian exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but Tim is asking for you. So . . . what are you going to do?"

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers Forgive

By

AJ

Part 6

Damian followed his father back down the stairs and into the ICU. He didn't know what to expect after the doctors had to rush in to save Tim's life. Tim was still hooked up to the machines giving him oxygen, but he was no longer intubated. The heart monitor continued to check his pulse and blood pressure. He no longer looked quite as pale as when Damian saw him just . . . two hours ago? Had he been on that roof that long? Damian shivered as he drew closer. He couldn't tell if Tim was awake since his face was turned away from him. When Tim did move, Damian froze in place. Then Tim turned his face toward him and Damian almost panicked. He didn't know what to do at first. Damian was released from the spell when Tim beckoned him to come closer. He first took small, careful deliberate steps uncertain whether Tim really wanted him there. When Damian reached Tim's bedside, both just stared at each other, not daring to break the silence.

Then Damian's face suddenly scrunched up and he threw himself into Tim's lap sobbing.

'I . . . I . . . I'm . . . so s-s-s-sorry," Damian wailed. "I . . . I didn't mean for this to happen. Please . . . for . . . forgive . . . .me."

Tim, astounded by Damian's reaction, reached over and placed a hand on the distraught boy's head. "I . . . I'm sorry, too. And what happened after I left was an accident. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have been watching the road."

Damian looked up into Tim's face and saw soft tired eyes, eyes that held no hatred. In fact, they held something else, but Damian couldn't define it. Then Damian watched as Tim gave him a sideways grin. Since they were alone, it was an opportunity for both of them to clear the air.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Brother," Tim stated. "Before, when I went looking for Bruce, this was after the funeral, Dick asked me to look after you if something happened to him. He knew he was going to have to become Batman, again, even though he didn't want to. I did promise him that I would look after you, but that was before I found out that Bruce was alive."

"What made you believe that Father was alive?" Damian never really heard the story. In fact he was too focused on the fact that Dick gave him the position of Robin.

"You weren't there when we were told. It started with Superman . . . with Clark. He wouldn't look me in the eye when I asked him how Bruce died. I wanted to know the specifics. He wouldn't tell me at first. But I insisted. And when he did, his pupils were dilated."

"So he lied," Damian responded, though he was surprised that Drake had noticed something that small.

"It's a misnomer that Superman cannot lie," Tim stated. "It's not exactly a lie, but he will withhold the truth."

"Why would he lie about Father's death? Why couldn't he have told us the truth, that Father was stuck in time?"

"He knew 'someone' had to become the Batman, not only in body, but in spirit as well until Bruce . . . until Father was able to return."

Damian noticed that Tim used the familiar title, but didn't argue the point. Instead he focused on the topic. "He did it for Grayson's benefit," Damian surmised.

"Dick had to be Batman when Bruce defeated Jean-Paul, but he wasn't ready to take on the mantle. He had doubts. And Dick knew that role was temporary at the time. He still didn't have the confidence that was required to take on the role the way the role needed to be taken on. I tried, but our father really wanted Dick to succeed him. So, believing Batman dead . . ."

". . . Gave Grayson the push he needed to become the Batman," Damian added. "You know Tim, you're not as dumb as I thought."

"Thanks," Tim replied then added in a conspiring tone. "Let's not tell Dick. I think he expects us to fight like cats and dogs."

"You're probably right. So, you forgive me?" Damian asked, his face taking on a look that often was Dick's way of pleading and even Bruce had that look when it came to asking forgiveness from Alfred.

"Of course, Little D. You're my brother, and brothers forgive each other," as Tim ruffled Damian's hair.

Damian playfully swiped at Tim's hand, though in truth, he was enjoying Tim messing with him for a change. He didn't know what he would do if Tim had died. The thought became appalling to him. "So, when are they going to let you out of this hell hole."

"Not for a week little brother, and then Alfred probably won't let me patrol for another three."

"Well, when you are ready, do you want to patrol together?"

"Sure," Tim stated. "That would be great. You know, you're not so bad with that bow staff, though I bet I could teach you a few more moves that could add more reach to your swing. Also, Robin should carry a sling."

"A sling?" Damian asked, his eyes narrowed.

"All the Robins carried a sling. Dick used it with such accurate precision that was his weapon of choice. You might not be able to get to the villain fast enough, but a well placed stone in a sling . . . I've seen Dick use that sling in places that were so tight you wouldn't think it was possible to even get a rock through."

Both boys were in deep conversation, Damian asking questions and Tim providing answers, sharing stories that he knew about Dick being Robin that Damian had not heard before. The hour had come and gone and neither was aware when Bruce entered the room followed by a nurse.

"Okay, enough gab, Tim needs his rest," Bruce stated. "I need to speak to Dick about something, then it will be his turn to spend time with Tim."

"Can we come back later?" Damian asked.

"Sure, Damian," Bruce stated astounded at Damian's sudden change in attitude.

"Goodbye Tim, we'll see you later."

"Okay, Little D," Tim stated. "Let Dick know, okay? On second thought, don't let him know. I'll tell him myself. He'll probably ask me."

"Ask you what?" Bruce questioned his son.

"Oh, nothing Father," Damian replied "It's between us brothers."

Damian gave his father a slight smile. Tim had forgiven him, and had promised to teach him more about the bow staff, and even about being a detective. They planned those little sessions in secret. Damian wanted to be the best Robin his father ever had. After all, if you couldn't learn from previous Robins, whom could you learn from? It just made a lot more sense now. And each of his brothers had been Robin before him. What were brothers for if you couldn't learn from them and keep a secret from their Father? Boy was this going to be good.

End


End file.
